


After

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: Jon and Sansa healed together in the ruins of their childhood.Inspired by the Hunger Games epilogue.





	

 

The ruins of the godswood, frozen and shattered by the Other’s onslaught of cold destruction, is no longer devoid of the living. A meadow arises, grass and brambles sprouting where once stood proud and ancient trees. 

Sometimes, he catches her dancing there, the grass nipping at her ankles and the wind playing music in the young branches nearby. She dips and swings their daughter round and round, the girl of thick dark curls and bright blue eyes. Blue winter roses decorate their hair and laughter is their song.

The meadow is full of small life, little things that she focuses on when the memories flood her mind in a rush of heat like a dragon’s fire. She centers her attention on the fluttering Butterflies and chirping crickets, swaying grass and leaping fish, rustling leaves and crooning birds. Still, she hears Cersei’s bitter cackles, sees her knife as it meets Baelish’s heart, remembers Rickon’s cold body as they set it in the crypt.

After all the ends she saw, it took seasons for Jon’s pleas to come to fruition, in their little girl that dances and sings so sweetly. Another winter came and passed before she agreed and stopped sipping moon tea with her breakfast, but Sansa is glad she did, gladder still whenever the little child runs up to her with flowers in her hand, or laughs so gracefully it’s as if the whole world is a song.

Her womb moves beneath her hand, a little dance from her next little lord or lady. Sansa strokes her belly, whispering senseless words so the babe knows that it is safe and loved. She says these words daily to her darling girl, pushes dark curls behind small ears and looks into trembling blue eyes each night. She has started asking questions, about why her parents scream in their sleep. It is hard to tell her of the world that came before her smiles and her joy, harder still to say the horrors that both her parents survived.

She fears for many things, but most of all she fears for her children, that they may live in a terrifying world filled with worse things than the grumkins and snarks of Bran’s tales. Someday, her daughter may realize that life is not a story in a book. The monsters are real, as Sansa knows so well, but in this world knights exist as well, in the corners of the world where least she may find them.

This is something Sansa hopes her little ones never have to realize, but when they must be told the truth, she will tell them. Jon assures her life will carry on happily- they have each other, they have their tales and memories, they have the holds that bind them. Among the cold and death came human love, a girl running with the wolves, a queen flying with the last dragons, a hero with a sword of fire, and so much more.

She will tell them all of it, whatever they seek to know, and they will grow strong in a way she did not have the time to. The stories will make them stronger, no matter how much it hurts to tell them at times. There are worse stories to be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and come fangirl about GOT and ASOIAF with me on [tumblr](http://www.jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
